Wildest Dreams
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Athalia De Santa is the niece of Michael De Santa and the cousin of Damien, the future leader of the Third Street Saints. But before that opportunity, Athalia goes on one hell of ride. That contains her falling for Stilwater's charming pycho path. Contains lemon. SR1-SR4.
1. Family of Criminals

**I was playing Grand Theft Auto Five and Gat Out of Hell and also listening to Taylor Swift Wildest Dreams when this idea struck. For those who are reading Breaking the Wall, that story will be discontinued. Sorry for the inconvenience, hope you enjoy this just as much. Remember to read and review. Thank you.**

Living in a criminal ridden family wasn't a walk in the park. If it wasn't a gang, a mob boss out for something that got ruined or stolen, or the cops that barge in with a warrant. That was the life of Athalia De Santa, formerly known as Athalia Townley. It was just her and her father, her mother died a little bit after she turned six for being caught up in her father's business. When she was eight her father was killed during a bank robbery. At the same time her uncle was robbing a bank with some friends, but it a a stunt to fake his death so he and his family could start fresh. Apparently she was on the list to be moved to a better life as why she was moved to Los Santos a week after her father's death. Now at the age seventeen, Athalia was tired of Los Santos and wanted a different pace. Since she could remember her aunt Imani Matthew would always visit her with her son, Damien. Imani was her mother's older sister who lived in Stilwater. She met her cousin when she was five and he was twelve. He used to come visit every Thanksgiving and Christmas before she moved with her uncle. She lost contact, she was debating whether to ask her Uncle Michael's friend Lester for help but just thought to wing it.

A new change of view is the reason why she's on a flight to Stilwater. The flight was six hours long, it took a hour to get a cab. Which she didn't have an idea to go. She didn't know where her cousin lived. A gun shot went off causing her driver to abandon her and his car. She grabbed her black duffle bag and quickly exited the taxi. She took in her surroundings to cover her nose from the stench. It was nightfall and the strong stench of drugs and alcohol polluted the air. The loud sound of a car crashing caused her to turn and see a red car crashed into a wall, causing a pale skinned Caucasian to jump to the side. Her pale blue eyes widened in fear and concern, without thinking she ran over to the Caucasian. He had a short goatee and his mustache was thin. His dark brown hair was slick back. Athalia took deep breathes before reaching out a hand.

"Do you need help?"

He looked up with green eyes. She had to swallow whatever salivashe had, God he's gorgeous.

"Yeah."

She was about to help him with her other hand when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. They both looked up to see a Vice King aiming a pistol at them.

"Wrong time, wrong place dawgs."

He closed his eyes but she kept her's open and seen, a middle age black man shoot the fucker in the head.

"You alright, playas?"

She nodded as the older man helped the Caucasian to the side. She follows and watched the interaction between the guy that saved them another who oddly looks like a cop with that shity haircut. After a brief argument about leaving before the cops show the older black man looked at her.

"I'm Julius and this is Troy. There's a meeting happening tomorrow. Come by the church we need all the help we can get."

Athalia watched Julius and Troy run off. She stared after them before a groan caused her to look at her side. She for a moment forgot about him. She reached out and helped him stand.

"Here I got you."

He moaned a bit before looking at her. "I don't normally say this...but thanks."

She had to smile a bit. Even if she grew up with criminals it never stopped her from being kind unless someone piss her off. She shook her head before throwing his arm around her neck as she followed his directions to his crib.

"So do you have a name? Or do I have to call you playa?"

He laughed lightly before shaking his head. "No. Let them call me that. But because you are helping me...I'll tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "But...I'm stranger. Surely if you are going to run with those...Saints then you are going to have to tell them your name."

"Maybe. Till I figure out if I can trust...I'll tell them my name."

She looked at him for a moment before focusing ahead. Running in a gang can be fun but it could also be dangerous. There's snakes in every green grass. So it's best to let him go with his plan.

"My name is Damien. Damien Matthew."

Athalia stopped walking and looked at the man that looked to be in his early twenties. "Damien?"

He stopped walking as well and looked at the seventeen year old. "Have we met?"

Athalia pushed back some of her dark brown hair and smiled. "You probably don't remember me but I'm your cousin, Athalia."

"'Talia?" Damien asked as he looked at the girl closer to smile when the memories came back. He grabbed Athalia and twirled them around as he hugged her. "'Talia, it's great to see you!" he put the giggling girl down before running a hand threw his messy brown hair. "But you should've come. Stilwater isn't like Yankton."

Athalia frowned before stepping back and crossing her arms. "I have been living in Los Santos for the past nine years. I have been held for ransom, threatened by my uncle's crazy friend. I'm sure I can handle whatever Stilwater throws at me."

Damien chuckled before continuing towards his old, abandoned house. "Los Santos, heh? Well I still want you to be careful."

Athalia smiled before clutching her bag strap on her shoulder as she followed her cousin. Athalia walked along side Damien until she saw the run down house across the street from where she stood with a black and gold Bootlegger parked in the drive way. Athalia crossed the street and stopped at Damien's side.

"Please tell me you don't live here!"

Damien raised a eye brow before limping towards the door. "Then I won't tell you."

"No." Athalia shook her head before turning around. "I have some money. We'll buy a better place and a better car."

Damien looked at the Bootlegger and sighed. As much as he loved the car he did want a better ride as well as a better place to live. He walked back to Athalia as the seventeen year old hailed a cab.


	2. New Crib

**I want to thank than who has favored and followed. A special thanks to Miss. Kookies for leaving a review.**

Athalia and Damien walked a few blocks before they caught a cab. Before the taxi pulled off Athalia was in her phone. No less than a minute the seventeen year old put her phone away and looked at the driver who was looking at them through the rear view mirror.

"Tidal Springs."

The driver lowered his eyes before putting the black taxi in drive. Athalia went back to her phone but had to look up after feeling eyes on her. She automatically turned her pale blue eyes towards the brunette male next to her.

"Tidal Springs? That's where the rich or halfway rich lives."

Athalia typed something in her phone before putting it in her dark demin skinny jeans and looked back towards her cousin. "Don't get me mixed up. I'm not demanding or anything but if we're going to run in a gang than we need a decent crib and your little run down wasn't cutting it." she lowered her eyes to the floor of the cab. "I'm sorry. I should of asked you first if you wanted to move."

Damien wasn't upset the slightest. He understands that Athalia most of been in control most of her life. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the younger girl's cheek. "I am not upset. I been wanting to move but I haven't had the funds since my mother died."

Athalia heard but she was trying and failing to push away the bubbling feelings she felt. She shook her head before frowning. "I been meaning to ask about Auntie 'Mani."

Damien looked at Athalia as though he was going to say something but decided against it. He'll tell her later right now he wanted to crash before he left to go to the meeting. After sitting in silence for over fifthteen minutes the taxi stopped. He looked out the window to see that they were in front of a penthouse. They exited the cab after Athalia gave the guy a twenty. After the cab pulled off Athalia pulled her leather jacket close as she and Damien faced the building.

"The whole building is ours?" Damien asked as they started to walk towards the glass double doors.

They entered a elevator and Athalia pushed the fifth button before she turned her pale blue eyes towards Damien. "Yup. All ours and there's a car in the garage that came with the penthouse."

Damien shook his head, amazed by it all. "How are you a fording this?"

Athalia looked down as a blush crept across her creamy cheeks. "Before I left my Uncle Michael gave me a million and half dollars. Plus a grand for my pocket. I paid for the penthouse and car with my card."

Damien stared at Athalia but before he could say anything the elevator stopped with a ding. Athalia pushed a peice of her dark brown hair away from her eyes before exiting the shaft. The fifth floor wasn't no different from the other floors minus the ground floor. It held a large loft apartment with a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. A impressive entertainment area and a bar.

Athalia yawned before turning to head back on the elevator. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to call it in."

Damien nodded before grabbing the young girl and gave her a hug. "Thanks 'Talia."

Athalia blushed before backing up and entered the elevator. Damien watched the doors closed and sighed before pulling out a peice of paper from his back pocket of his black jeans. He glanced over it before shaking his head and folded it up. He put it back in his pocket before heading further into the loft.

-SR-

The early morning sun kept through the royal blue curtains of the penthouse. At the ring of the elevator Athalia stepped through the large metal doors. She wore a tight white laced tank top, black jeggings with a studded belt and purple and white high top sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a cheerleader ponytail. Athalia inhaled and exhaled before stepping further into the loft. She was about to call Damien out when the sound of someone humming caused her to look towards the back of the loft just as Damien exited a room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Athalia gulped. Feeling unfamiliar feelings stir in her core. She shook her head before turning away. What is wrong with her? This is her cousin, yeah some people do their cousins but it's just wrong. That's family and family don't fuck family, not the since of the word. "I'll be downstairs in a car."

Damien watched the younger girl rush into the elevator shaft. He noticed her reaction to him being in a towel and to be frank he won't deny the stir in his pants from looking at her. He shook his head before turning to head in the bed room to put on his jeans and black fitted t shirt and black work boots. He has to tell Athalia and soon, before something happens. After combing his hair forward, he headed in the elevator. When he exited the building a black Nelson with a silver trim sat outside with Athalia in the passenger seat.

"Well I don't know the streets of Stilwater too well so you take the wheel." Athalia smiled lightly before focusing on the road ahead as Damien got in the car.

Damien sat back and sighed. He really debated whether to tell her about the document he carries but thought now wasn't a good time. He put the Nelson in drive before heading down the street towards the row.


	3. Canonized

**MyDeepDesire and Miss. Kookies, thank you for the reviews. You are right though, there will be a lot of tension in future chapters.**

It wasn't long for Damien to get from Tidal Springs to Mission Beach. He pulled over a block away from the church. He put the car in park and sighed before turning his green eyes towards the seventeen year old in the passenger seat. "I'll be back."

Athalia frowned before getting out of the car. "You don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun, do you?"

Damien opened his mouth but closed it. Realizing that there wasn't no point to argue. He closed his door and headed the street towards the church with Athalia following. They walked into the church yard to see a bunch of people gathered, they were erupting into cheers and shouts. They looked where everyone else was facing to see Julius and Troy standing on the top of the stairs while the older man gave a speech.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now."

The gang erupted in more cheers and shouts. Athalia stood by Damien the whole time of the speech. But when she heard _his_ voice, she she turned to see a gorgeous Asian male with black spiky hair that was bleached at the top. She couldn't stop looking at him and Damien noticed.

"Fuck, yeah."

Athalia was still lost in the her crazy thoughts when the Asian brought her out of her head.

"Who the fuck are those two?"

Five Saints surround Damien and Athalia before looking at Julius, as he began to speak to the Asian. "Troy and I found them. I was going to see if the guy would ride with us. I'm not too sure about the girl."

Athalia frowned at Julius. She can hold her own. She delt with criminals bader than he and all these clowns running around Stilwater.

"Julius, I don't care if you wanted a dog to join. If they want to run with the Saints they have to get canonized."

Athalia glared at the Asian before smiling. She used to spar with her uncle and his friend Franklin. They were tougher than these street rats and she managed to pinn them.

Troy spoke for the first since Damien and Athalia got there, agreeing with the Asian. "He's right, Julius. I'm not sure about the dog part but everyone had to do it."

Julius looked from Troy to the two that he saved the other night. "Are you two ready for this?" He wasn't concerned but he didn't want that young girl's blood on his hands if, he knows she can't handle it.

Athalia looked at Damien to see him crack his neck before cracking his knuckles. Athalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before doing the same. Without warning the Saints decended on them. Justin had knocked one out, as while Athalia ducked a charging Saint before grabbing his shirt and punched him the face. The Saint wasn't knocked out like the ones Damien put down but he was groaning and covering his face. The fighting went on for another minute before the time was up. Damien had a busted lip and a sore hand as Athalia had a bruised fist. After catching their breaths, they turned to see Troy walk over. The cop look alike gave them a hand sake. Athalia can see that Troy was really impressed as well as Julius but she can tell his sight was more focused on Damien.

"You two earned your colours."

Athalia turned just as another Saint walked over. He wore a purple hat that was to the side and seemed a little cocked eyeded.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny."

Athalia turned to the Asian as he made a comment. "Shit, took me half the time."

Julius walked over and shook their hands for a reason he lingered with hers. "Welcome to the 3rd street Saints." he then moved his attention to the rest of the Saints. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back down, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Cause, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin' the wrong fly. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

After Julius' last speech, the Saints started to go their own way. Damien and Athalia watched the gang spread out before looking at Troy, as he was the only one standing.

"Now to get you two a piece. Let's go to Friendly Fire."

Damien, Athalia and Troy ran from the church yard to the gun store down the street. From being canonized they earned two thousand dollars a piece. But shopping will come later, they both brought vice nines. Then the three ran down the street.

"Now let's go kill some Vice Kings."

They took their guns out and started shooting. Normally a first time shooter would have trouble with shooting a gun but she wasn't a virgin, so to speak. She was unexperienced as well as Damien but they managed to shoot a few Vice Kings in the head as the others got a chest or back full of holes. When their intended targets laid on the ground bleeding out, Troy came walking over.

"Looks like that got there attention...if it gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything..."

Damien took off running back towards the church, Athalia runs after him with Troy following. They ran to the black Nelson that they parked earlier. Damien got in after Athalia climbed in the back while Troy got in on the passenger side. With a screech from the tires, they were off. The drive to Forgive and Forget was short, but with the way Damien was driving on the sidewalk, why wouldn't they be?

When the it was clear, Damien drove out of Forgive and Forget. It was quiet for a few minutes before Troy broke the silence. "Okay, now that everything's taken care of can you drop me off at Freckle Bitches? I'm jonesin' for a fun bag."

Freckle Britches was actually down the road from Forgive and Forget. So the ride to the restaurant was short as well. After Troy got out, Athalia climbed in towards the front but her breasts rubbed against Damien's face. Damien closed his eyes and fought the erge to grab them but his phone began to ring. He looked at the screen and frowned before clicking the talk button but didn't say anything.

 _"Good work playas...word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshitin', now we gotta lock our rep down."_

With that the phone call ended. Athalia was lost at the fact that Julius called them. They didn't give them their number. Athalia shook her head before looking out the window as Damien began to drive.

"So...what do you want to do now?"

Athalia shrugged before leaning against the seat. "Movie marathon and pizza?"

Damien chuckled before looking at his phone. "How about a little shopping trip before we go home?"

Athalia smiled and it threw off Damien for a minute before he put his phone away and focused on the road as he hit the freeway. He has to tell her before he does something he won't regret.


	4. Reclamation

**Kiera666, Emzy2k11 and Cho Tamazaki thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba**_

 _ **Sithi uhm ingonyama**_

 _ **Ingonyama**_

 _ **Siyo Nqoba**_

 _ **Ingonyama**_

 _ **Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

 _ **Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

 _ **Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

"Please tell me why are we watching this?"

Athalia rolled her pale blue eyes and crossed her arms. "I had to be given some type of childhood, even though I was running around shooting guns and this is my all time favourite movie."

Damien didn't say anything else and turned to the fifty inch flat screen TV.

 **African animals head in one direction. As the sun started to shine over the plains, giraffes lift their heads before following the other animals.**

 _ **From the day we arrive on the planet**_

 _ **And, blinking, step into the sun**_

 _ **There's more to see than can ever be seen**_

 _ **More to do than can ever be done**_

 **Elephants travel through the cool water holes as yip as they gallop along side other herd animals. While some birds rested on the elephants' trunks.**

 _ **There's far too much to take in here**_

 _ **More to find than can ever be found**_

 _ **But the sun rolling high**_

 _ **Through the sapphire sky**_

 _ **Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

 **A blue hornbill flies pass the other birds in the sky and towards a mountain structure known as priderock, where a golden lion stood at the peak.**

 _ **It's the Circle of Life**_

 _ **And it moves us all**_

 **The hornbill, Zazu bows at the golden lion, Mufasa who smiles and dips his head.**

 _ **Through despair and hope**_

 _ **Through faith and love**_

 **Rafiki, the mandrill passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; he then climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing.**

 _ **Till we find our place**_

 _ **On the path unwinding**_

 **Rafiki and Mufasa embrace.**

 _ **In the Circle**_

 _ **The Circle of Life**_

 **Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba. Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow- a ceremonial crown.**

"What's the point in this?"

Athalia shot the older man a glare, if looks could kill.

 **Rafiki then picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view.**

 _ **It's The Circle of Life**_

Damien's phone started to vibrate. He quickly took his phone out and sighed in relief when he seen the name on his caller id. He got up and walked towards another area of Athalia's loft before answering the phone. "Hey Troy, what's up?"

 _"I got a tip that there's a turf war going on right now. If we crash their party, we can take all those sons of bitches out at once."_

"Alright, I'm in. Where do we meet?"

 _"Come pick me and Julius up at the church."_

Damien hung up and turned to see Athalia standing really close. "Um..."

"Another misson." Damien nodded. "Well, let's go." Athalia smiled, heading towards the elevator.

Damien shook his head before following the young brunette. The drive towards the church was silent, Athalia looking out the window while Damien focused on the road. When they pulled up to the church, Julius and Troy were already waiting.

Julius and Troy got in after Damien got out and pulled the seat up. Julius wasn't happy to see who was in the passenger seat. "Are you sure she's capable of being on this mission, playa?"

Damien looked at Athalia who turned and smiled sweetly at the head Saint. "Just stay out of my way."

Julius watched his new recruit turned around. He stared at where she was at before dismissing the ordeal and turned to the driver. "Hope you're strapped, playa? Cause we're about to go in hard."

"I ain't gonna lie to you, when we go in there it's gonna get rough." Troy seen the girl roll her eyes before he turned to Julius. "You sure it's cool we take these kids instead of Johnny?"

Julius shook his head and got his gun and got it ready to fire. "Troy, you worry to much. The kid and hopefully the girl will be fine."

Athalia groaned before looking at the window as Damien drove to the docks. As soon as they were a block away they could hear gun shots coming from the docks. Damien pulled to the side and got out, he pulled out his shepherd before running off towards the fight with Troy and Julius after him. Athalia opened the door and pulled out her own shepherd and shot a Vice King off a roof. Damien had just shot a Rollerz lieutenant with a bullet to heart. When Athalia aimed her gun for the Los Carnales' lieutenant, the man clad in yellow was already on the ground in a pool of his blood. Athalia walked over to the Saints before stopping at the sound of sirens.

"The cops are comin', we gotta lose 'em." Troy said pocketing his gun and heading towards the Nelson.

Damien put his pistol in the waist band of his black fitted cargo pants before rushing to the car with Athalia and Julius following. Athalia got in the passenger seat as Damien let Troy and Julius in before he got in and took off towards the nearest Forgive and Forget. Damien drove on the sidewalks dodging the cop cars and spikes in the streets. When the close was cleared Damien drove out slowly before making a right.

Troy looked through the rear windshield before turning to look at Damien. "Alright, we lost 'em. Drop us off at church."

Damien nodded before turning a sharp left. The drive to the church wasn't quietly like the drive to docks. Mostly because Julius was constantly praising Damien for his quick and easy efforts. That Athalia silently thanked God when they pulled in front of the church. Damien got out and pulled the seat up and waited for the two Saints to get out before he got back in.

Julius leaned over the door and looked through the down window at Damien with a pleased smile. "We did it, playa. Saint's Row is ours again. Don't think I'm finished you yet, though. I'm holding a meeting inside."

Damien nodded before he watched Julius and Troy head in the church. He turned his green eyes on Athalia who was looking at him. "So I guess we're going to the meeting."

Athalia giggled before getting out of the car. Damien shook his head before getting out as well before heading up the stairs with Athalia at his side. When they walked through the doors Julius was already standing on the poolpit, when he saw the two enter the rackshack building. Then he turned his attention to the gathered Saints.

"Listen up, people. I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row. You think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out, they're gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz, and the Vice Kings ain't nothin' but a memory." Julius turns his brown eyes on Dex. "Dex, you got the Carnales. Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians, it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart on how you move against 'em. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years. There's a reason they still around."

Dex nodded and stepped back to be by Troy's side. "Got it."

Julius then turns to Troy who in Damien and Athalia's eyes must be his right hand. "Troy, you're dealing with the Vice Kings."

Troy raised his hands and shook his head. "Not a chance..."

Julius snapped his attention back at Troy with a glare. "Fuck you say?"

Troy looked at Julius with a apologetic expression. "Anyone but them."

Julius continued to look at Troy with narrowed eyes. "You scared of going against Benjamin King."

Troy went to say something on that but Johnny stepped up and clapped his hands together. "Man, fuck that, I'll take King out."

Julius looked at the Asian with a stern expression. "Johnny, it's not that simple."

Johnny rolled his light brown eyes. "Bullets still kill muthafucka's, right? Doesn't get much simpler than that."

Julius groaned before turning to Dex. "Keep an eye on ya boy."

Johnny glared and crossed his arms. "I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius."

Julius ignored his other lieutenant and repeated to Dex. "Keep an eye on ya boy."

Dex nodded before asking an question. "Who's got the Rollerz?"

"I do."

Damien and Athalia looked to see a pretty Asian female wearing a blue racing pants, a black vest and her black hair in a bun with two chop sticks sticking out.

Johnny frowned as he took in the female Asian's apperance. "Lin? The fuck you wearin' blue for?"

Julius cleared his throat and answered. "I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much about these fuckas, so I wanted one of us on the inside."

A 3rd Street Saints gang member, Athalia remembers as the Hispanic Saint she punched in the face, laughed. "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hos..."

Lin just swung and punched him in the face, knocking him out this time. "Any other comments?"

Johnny nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much..."

Lin glared at the other Asian. "Shut up, Johnny."

Johnny raised his hands and stepped back with a small laugh. "Hey, I'm just sayin'."

Julius shook his with a sigh before turning his dark brown eyes on Damien. "Once we're done here go talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started."

Damien and Athalia watched everyone spread out, Johnny and Dex headed to a section of the church while the others headed another directon or left the building completely.

Damien cracked his neck before looking at Athalia. "Well what should we conquer first?"

Athalia thought about it before shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe a shopping trip would help."

Damien looked at the younger female with a hard look. "Didn't we go shopping yesterday?"

Athalia nodded before heading towards the exit. "But it wasn't my request."

Damien shook his head with a smile before following the seventeen year old towards their bullet hole filled Nelson. "We really need to make a appointment with Rim Jobs."

Athalia tossed Damien the keys before getting in the car. "Well, you're the one the one driving."

Damien chuckled as he got in. "I guess I am. So the Rim Jobs then the mall?"

Athalia smiled and waved her hand in front of them before looking out the window. Damien chuckled before driving off to the nearby auto shop.


	5. Fleur-de-lis

**Cho Tamazaki thank you for the review, I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter.**

After a event full shopping trip at a few stores, Damien and Athalia sat on a outside bench at Freckle Bitches. They had stopped at a jewelry store and...even though they had penalty of money they..well Damien robbed the jewelry store. Athalia stood and watched with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he actually robbed the store. She was frozen stuck to the floor so Damien had grabbed her hand as he ran out of the store towards the black car. Before Athalia could shut her door, her cousin sped down the street.

"Jesus! Damien! Please slow down!"

The green eyed, brunette made a sharp turn before putting on the brakes. The short stop caused the seventeen year old to hit her head on the dashboard.

"You have been forgiven." came the noristic voice from Forgive and Forget.

"Ow! Damn!" Athalia moaned as she sat back with a hand on her head.

Damien didn't respond just drove out of the drive through and to the nearest clothing store. Now they were eating a burger meal. Damien had brought a black fitted long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants and a pair of black working boots with royal purple strings that he's wearing now. Athalia brought a fitted grey long sleeve top and dark demin skinny jeans.

She shook her head to shake the thoughts before looking at her fellow Saint across from her. She watched him take another bite out of his cheeseburger when something went off in her head. She took a sip of her medium coke as her pale blue eyes kept on the other Caucasian.

"Soooo...what did you take?"

Damien stopped on his feast and looked at the young female across from him, it was quiet for a few minutes leaving Athalia to sigh before continuing.

"What did you take from the jewelry store?"

Damien nodded in understanding now before standing and heading towards the car. A moment later he returns with a light blue paper bag. He sits back down, locking his green eyes on Athalia. He never takes his eyes off her as he pull out a box and put it on the table. Athalia slowly moved her eyes to the box, it was a creamy white color, trimmed with gold.

"Are you going to open it?"

She grabbed the box and lifted the top open to see a short white diamond necklace with a diamond Fleur-de-lis pendant. Athalia looked at the jewelry for a while moment before looking up with a smile.

"I love it."

Damien got up and walked behind her, where he snapped the necklace on. Athalia couldn't help but touch it before looking up, and managed to catch Damien's green eyes on her. She was about to say something when her phone started to vibrate.

Damien looked away with hard eyes before heading back towards his side of the bench. " You should take that."

Athalia sighed long and heavy before pulling out her phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello..."

The number that she seen on her screen was unknown, so she didn't actually know who the caller was. But once she heard the smooth voice of none other than Johnny Gat, she put her head in her other hand and shook.

 _ **I should of known.**_

 _'Hey, it's Gat.'_

Athalia inhaled and exhaled, she closed her eyes before responding. "Hi Johnny. What can I help you with?"

Athalia almost forgot to breath when Johnny started speaking again. He had dropped his voice into a low purr.

 _'Now, you and your friend think clearin' out the row was fun, you two come meet at the church. You two are going to love what I got planned for the Vice Kings...'_

Athalia looked at Damien who was walking to the trash with their trays. "Sounds good. We'll be there in fifteen."

Johnny didn't say anything, Athalia's only response was a dead line. Athalia put her phone back in her pocket before heading towards the car.

"Gat wants to meets us at the church."

Damien nodded before grabbing the light blue paper bag and headed for the car. Athalia didn't know what had just happened. Did she...just have a romantic moment with Damien? Her cousin. Is that even legal? She shook her head and touched the necklace. With a long sigh she entered the car, and looked out the window of the Nelson as Damien pulled out of Freckle Britches' parking lot and headed for Stillwater's Saints Row district.


End file.
